01 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka Kevina krokodyla, odc. 2 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum - Dim żartowniś, odc. 4 (Dim, Le Forceur); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wirtul@ndia - Sztuka latania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - odc. 8; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Legenda Nezha - Wzajemna troska, odc. 30 (Cherishing Each Other, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 5 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 5); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Don Matteo II - Orkiestra (Don Matteo - La banda); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1281; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Klan - odc. 1670 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 157 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Słońce cz. 1 (The Sun); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Zaginiona - odc. 2/7 - Okup - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Muzyczna Poczta Jedynki ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Czar tropików; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 7 - Podwójny agent - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4427 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4642); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - odc.3 - Pierwsze loty za płoty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Brazylii; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:25 Okruchy życia - Mój pacjent, mój syn (Paciente 33) - txt.str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); reż.:Silvia Quer; wyk.:Juanjo Puigcorbe, Laura Mana, Fernando Viana; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 7 (Mystere, ep. 7); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 8 (Mystere, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 13/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Notacje - Helena Norejko. Kocham cię Wilno; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 24/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 35/39 O krok od katastrofy (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. The Runaway Train); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 52/52 Ostatni taniec (Radio Free Roscoe ep. The Last Dance); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 15 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - Król małp (Tarzan, ep 317 King of the Apes); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 24/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 104/162 Całkiem niezła tancerka (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 A pretty good dancing chicken Odc. 106 (522)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:25 Nabożeństwo Kościoła Ewang. Met. w Ostródzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 62 Powrót taty (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Old Beginnings)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 MASH - odc. 206 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 408 Death Takes a Holiday)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dom - odc. 6/25 - Nosić swoją skórę - txt.str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Moda i styl - jubileusz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 635; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Dr House - odc. 25 (House, M. D. ep. Humpty Dumpty #E6303); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Alibi na środę - Tornado stulecia (Tornado Warning); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 9/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Bliźniaczki (De Tweeling); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Luksemburg (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:21 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:21 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika (1); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:24 Irak oczami kobiet (Iraq the Womens Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:39 Niedokończona historia: marzec 68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:18 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:23 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:21 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 4 & 2 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Reportaż 18:45 Ja Jestem 18:55 Bez cięcia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:21 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika (1); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:24 Irak oczami kobiet (Iraq the Womens Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:39 Niedokończona historia: marzec 68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:18 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:23 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski TVP Info Szczecin 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kulisy 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:21 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Ratownicy 17:05 Świat przyrody 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:45 Wokół nas 17:50 Listy do PRL-u 18:00 Wędrówki po regionie 18:15 Zakapiorskie Bieszczady 18:30 Barwy nauki 18:55 Architektura szczecińskiego półwiecza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski 19:50 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:21 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika (1); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:24 Irak oczami kobiet (Iraq the Womens Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:39 Niedokończona historia: marzec 68; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:18 Czarodziejska góra. Amerykański portret Czesława Miłosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:18 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:23 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:51 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 8, Australia 2001 8:35 Łowcy skarbów 3 - odc. 4, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2001-2002 9:35 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 14, USA 2001-2002 10:35 Sheena - odc. 8, USA 2000 11:35 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 7, USA 1996 12:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Skarby Uli - odc. 149, Polska 2003 12:35 Rodzina zastępcza - Potrzeba przestrzeni - odc. 150, Polska 2003 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Mąż i wąż - odc. 15, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Mąż i wąż - odc. 16, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Mocne plecy - odc. 8, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 6, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 8, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 144, USA 2007 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 8, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zabójcza gra - odc. 24, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Kocham biurokrację - odc. 270, Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Flaszka niedopitka - odc. 271, Polska 2007 21:00 Zemsta frajerów - komedia, USA 1984 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Halo Hans! - Akcja modelka - odc. 5, Polska 2007 0:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Synowie - Automat - odc. 12, Polska 2009 1:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1002-1004, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Pasek 14:20 Podróżnik - odc. 8-ost., USA 2007 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 20, USA 1999-2000 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 21, USA 1999-2000 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Moje serce należy do taty? 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Niewygodny świadek 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - VIP 20:50 Demony wojny wg Goi - dramat wojenny, Polska 1998 22:50 Firefox - film sensacyjny, USA 1982 1:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:40 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Moje serce należy do taty? 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dom na głowie - odc. 1 - Dlaczego Panią Ciszewską diabli biorą?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedyneczka - Zieleń ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W labiryncie - odc. 17 - Gdzie jest mamusia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 18 - Zdrada tajemnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Ścieżkami Marleya cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 6*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Okazja - odc. 3 - Logistyka i planowanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okazja - odc. 4 - Włam; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Mini Szansa - Natalia Kukulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki - Dziwożony; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Olesko, Podhorce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Ścieżkami Marleya cz. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Zieleń ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 W labiryncie - odc. 17 - Gdzie jest mamusia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W labiryncie - odc. 18 - Zdrada tajemnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 51 - Zagadka zaginionej piłki (The case of the missing bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 6*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1* Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem) 52'; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Maria Gładkowska, Rolf Hoppe, Jan Nowicki, Alfred Struwa, Zygmunt Bielwaski, Mirosława Marcheluk, Jerzy Trela, Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksander Małachowski, Barbara Rachwalska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wycinanki Pana N.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 17 - Gdzie jest mamusia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 18 - Zdrada tajemnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 51 - Zagadka zaginionej piłki (The case of the missing bell); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 6*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1* Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem) 52'; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Maria Gładkowska, Rolf Hoppe, Jan Nowicki, Alfred Struwa, Zygmunt Bielwaski, Mirosława Marcheluk, Jerzy Trela, Daniel Olbrychski, Aleksander Małachowski, Barbara Rachwalska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wycinanki Pana N.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:10 Studio R - Sam jestem cudem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Poza Kontrolą - The Kolt; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Sława i chwała - Zawierucha; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Studio 2 - Ballady jazzowe Jarosława Śmietany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kabaret Polska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Zemsta 99'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Roman Polański, Janusz Gajos, Andrzej Seweryn, Katarzyna Figura, Daniel Olbrychski, Agata Buzek, Rafał Królikowski, Lech Dybik, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Nowak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Rozdarcie czyli Gombro w Berlinie 59'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Stefania Woytowicz. Śpiewać - żyć z pasją.; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 14:10 Studio R - Sam jestem cudem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Magazyn Komix 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Romantyczna Angielka (Romantic Englishwoman) 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975); reż.:Joseph Losey; wyk.:Glenda Jackson, Helmut Berger, Michael Lonsdale, Beatrice Romand; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Macierzyństwo - Stanisław Wyspiański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:20 Arabela - odc. 13/13 - Od dzwoneczka się zaczęło i dzwoneczkiem się kończy (odc. 13/13 - Zvoneckem to zacalo, zvoneckem to konci (tyt. z wideoteki: OD DZWONECZKA SIĘ ZACZĘŁO NA DZWONECZKU SIĘ KOŃCZY)); serial kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Polskie Państwo Podziemne 1939 - 1945; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czekoladki Mozarta (Mozartballs) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Larry Weinstein; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polskim filmem - Mój Nikifor 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Rockowy początek nocy - Madness - Madstock - koncert w Finsbury Park (Madness - Madstock - Live at Finsbury Park); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wiek niewinności (The Age of Innocence) 132'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Martin Scorcese; wyk.:Daniel Day-Lewis, Michelle Pfeiffer, Winona Ryder, Geraldine Chaplin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Trzy serca - postmodernistyczna rodzina (Three Of Hearts: a post modern family); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:40 Studio R - Sam jestem cudem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Magazyn Komix 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Poza Kontrolą - The Kolt; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Po co nam to było - Narodowy charakterek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Pasmo krajoznawcze - 30 lat Uniwersytetu Gdańskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Pasmo krajoznawcze - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dzika Polska - Wilczy alfabet.; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Cmentarzysko statków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny 11:00 Paderewski - Mistrz tonów i mąż stanu; film dokumentalny; STEREO 11:35 Czesław Miłosz in memoriam; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dzieje Polski - Kryptonim Inspirator; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Gościniec; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Uratować życie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje zegara; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dominikanie. Psy pańskie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Za i przed Klauzurą - Pańskie psy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dominikanie. Psy pańskie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kontrowersje - Policja granatowa; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Granatowi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Rody Polskie - Sierakowscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Wielkie serce małej sowy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 1/7 Na zamku straszy; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior, Edward Dymek, Janusz Gajos, Józef Nowak, Wanda Łuczycka, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Zdzisław Mrożewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 25 - Niech żyje deszcz (Le petit Roi Macius, "Vive la pluie" ep. 25) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 26 - Pożar w parlamencie ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. "Pin - pon Pin - Pon""); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Michała Bukojemskiego grypsy z interny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tęskniłeś tyle lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Kresowa rodzina Różańskich; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Polskie podium - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny 22:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 2/7 Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Zdobywcy Karpat - Walery Eliasz Radzikowski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Moje podróże kresowe; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Notacje - Barbara Wachowicz. Moja przyjaźń z młodzieżą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bez komentarza - Otwarcie cmentarza Orląt Lwowskich; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 Kolarstwo szosowe - Mistrzostwa Polski (wyścig mężczyzn); STEREO 09:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO 11:05 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Unibax Toruń - Atlas Wrocław; STEREO 13:05 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - RFN; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Nieśmiertelni - odc. 4 (odc. 4); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Estudiantes - Nacional (2) (1/2 finału: Estudiantes - Nacional (2)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 17:40 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Estudiantes - Nacional (2) (1/2 finału: Estudiantes - Nacional (2)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 18:35 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 19:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 20:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa USA, Eugene (dzień III) (Mistrzostwa USA, Eugene (dzień III)) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 22:10 Z archiwum TVP - Polska szkoła biegów długich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Wyścigi Superbike - San Marino (Misano); STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków - kronika (1); relacja; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Lotos Gdańsk; STEREO 01:25 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3) (1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 03:20 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3) (1/2 finału: Nacional - Estudiantes (3)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009); STEREO 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 08:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA (Puchar Konfederacji - 1/2 finału: Hiszpania - USA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce Polska -Dania (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: mecz o 3 miejsce: Dania - Polska) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 11:30 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 12:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 13:55 Jutro idziemy do kina; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Kwestionariusz - Film o profesorze Edmundzie Wnuku - Lipińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino; STEREO 16:50 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino; STEREO 17:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Skibińska, Anna Samusionek, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jacek Romanowski, Małgorzata Drozd, Jacek Niesiołowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Dzika Polska - Czuły jak basior; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 20:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 21:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 22:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 To ja złodziej kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.55 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.15 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.40 Kinomanlak - magazyn filmowy 06.05 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.10 TV Market 07.45 Zbuntowani (122) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.50 Dziewczyny fortuny 09.50 Strażnik Teksasu (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.20 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (123) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Mesjasz: Zemsta będzie moja (1) - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2002 23.00 Rajdy samochodowe: Rajdowe MŚ 2009 - rajd Polski 00.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 00.40 Regina (3) - serial obycz., Polska 01.10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.45 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku